Asahi Kobe
Asashi Kobe is the Hero Antagonist of Happy Sugar Life and Sato's archenemy. He is also Shio's older brother. History Asahi was born as a result of his mother getting raped and was raised by his mother on her own since his father was absent for most of his early life. He was obedient, polite, and he never asked for much. His mother would often bring him out to the park to play, where he would typically play by himself. While his mother was concerned that she was not being a good mother for him, Asahi didn't mind at all because she raised him with care. Throughout his early life, his grandmother visited him four times. On Shichi-Go-San, Asahi's father returned home for the first time because his father forced him to attend. Later that day, Asahi's grandparents all died in a car accident and his father left again, taking all of the inheritance money from Asahi's grandparents' deaths with him. Four years later, he returned home after he used up all of the money and abused both Asahi and his mother because she couldn't get a job and earn money. Soon, Shio was born and became a symbol of hope for Asahi and his mother to protect. At some point, Asahi urged his mother to run away with Shio and he would stay behind so that their abusive father wouldn't try to pursue them. While his mother cried and apologized to Asahi, wishing that he didn't have to stay behind, Asahi didn't mind because she always protected him throughout his life and wanted her to protect Shio, their Moon. He promised to return to them and made a vow with his mother. For five years, Asahi's father tortuously abused him in various ways, such as tearing off his fingernails, because unlike his mother, he was stronger and far more durable than her. He also sent Asahi out to fulfill menial tasks, such as getting alcohol and food for him. Finally, his father died of alcohol poisoning and Asahi fled the house. He returned to his mother but was then told that it was already too late and everything was gone. From then on, Asahi began to search for Shio to reunite their family again. He also befriends Shoko and had his first kiss.He later meets with Taiyou and forces him to find his sister. Evetually finds Sato and Shio he chases after them and learns that Sato killed Shoko so Asahi tries to kill her with a bat but Shio Stopped him. Asahi explains to Shio why their mother abandoned her was to kill their abusive father. After the burning of Sato's Aparment and her death Asahi is seen visiting Shio but is shocked to see how his sister changed and perferring Sato over their family. Personality Asahi is devoted and kind. As a child, he was quiet and well-behaved, listening to his mother at all times and did his best to support her physically and emotionally. When Shio was born, Asahi encouraged his mother to work hard for Shio because she became a symbol of hope for the both of them. He cared so much about his mother and Shio to the point where he urged his mother to leave the house with her and that he would stay behind with their abusive father so that he wouldn't pursue Asahi's mother. Due to his father's extreme abuse, Asahi grew resentful of adults and chose to never trust them. He wants nothing more than to live a happy life with his mother and Shio, and unlike Satou, he doesn't favor hurting people to achieve that. He also met Shoko and befriends her it's even hinted that he developed feelings for her after she confress her love and gives her his first kiss. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Tragic Category:The Hero Category:Antagonists Category:Vengeful Category:Siblings Category:Related to Villain Category:Archenemy Category:In Love Category:Horror Heroes Category:Mature Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Spoilers Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Determinators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Successful Category:Insecure